waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney on Parade
Disney on Parade was a daytime parade of the Hong Kong Disneyland theme park in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong. It was debuted on rehearsal days throughout June 2005, before the grand opening of Hong Kong Disneyland on September 12, 2005. The parade takes a few floats and themes from Mickey Mouse's former daytime parade named Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic. It ran until early 2003, when it was replaced by Disney's Dreams on Parade. The park was originally scheduled to receive Disneyland's long-running Parade of the Stars, which was debuted for its 45th anniversary celebration in 2000 and was replaced with a new 50th anniversary parade in 2005. However, officials decided on a different parade for the new park at last. The parade begins in Fantasyland, near the entrance of Storybook Theatre, and ends on Main Street, U.S.A., near the Disneyland City Hall. Floats in Disney on Parade feature Chip 'n' Dale, a studio-like float, Disney Princesses, Alice in Wonderland, The Little Mermaid, Toy Story, and Mickey Mouse and friends in a finale float which looks like the Sleeping Beauty Castle. The parade features almost 100 performers and assisting cast members. In September 2010, Hong Kong Disneyland will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney On Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Flights of Fantasy Parade on January 21, 2011. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney's World of Color in Disney California Adventure, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary. Parade Units *'Opening': there is a float with a sun on it and on the float it says "disney on parade" and on the bottom it says "come and join the magic" there is a mickey head on the top of the float. *'The Band Concert Unit':Based on the 1935 animated cartoon. a marching band leads an 8 meter high balloon of Mickey. his hand with the wand moves. *'Chip 'n Dale ': the chipmunks are on an art and design float with paint and a flip book of Mickey Mouse. *'Plane Crazy Unit': based on the 1928 animated cartoon *'Disney Princess Unit':You will be able to see your favourite Disney princesses, Doc (Disney Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs) Snow White (character Disney) from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. In Halloween event, this float has been used in Glow in the Park Halloween Parade, so the three princesses have to be in the Finale float with Mickey Mouse and his friends. *'Alice in Wonderland Unit':Based on the 1951 animated film *'The Little Mermaid Unit':Based on the 1989 animated film *'Toy Story Unit':Based on the Disney and Pixar film *'Finale': Mickey Mouse and his friends, Minnie Mouse, Pluto (Disney), Goofy Goof, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Tinkerbell (Disney's Peter Pan) from Peter Pan. Also the statues of Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, Genie (Disney's Aladdin) from Aladdin, Rafiki from The Lion King and Mushu from Mulan. In Halloween event, because the Disney Princess float has been used in Glow in the Park Halloween Parade, so Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora were stood on this float, and Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Daisy Duck had to walk out of the float in the Halloween event. Show facts *'Show run:'September 12, 2005 - November 1, 2010 *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' **'THE BAND CONCERT UNIT:' **'CHIP 'N DALE UNIT:' ***''"Steamboart Willie"'' **'PLANE CRAZY UNIT:' **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Heigh-ho"'' / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)" / "So This Is Love" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"Painting the Roses Red"'' / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "A-E-I-O-U (The Caterpillar Song)" / "March of the Cards" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "Woody's Roundup" / "Strange Things" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Hong Kong Disneyland